


Winter Cabin

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: Love keeps them warm
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Winter Cabin

**Cabin in the woods**

**Jaime and Bri rest in warm furs**

**After sweet kisses**

(art by [tsailanza](https://tsailanza.tumblr.com/post/49572981789/furs-by-tsailanza-i-ship-this-so-hard-it-hurts))

**Author's Note:**

> Missing Braime terribly in 2021


End file.
